


Imperial Women's Day

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Humor, International Women's Day, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn wants to give his governor red roses.





	Imperial Women's Day

\- Powinny być czerwone – rzekł zirytowany Thrawn. – Dlaczego róże nie są czerwone?

\- Sir, czerwone róże są niezwykle rzadkie.

Thrawn posłał kapitanowi spojrzenie, które mogłoby zmrozić nie tylko trzymany przez niego bukiet zdecydowanie-nie-czerwonych kwiatów.

\- Dlatego właśnie chciałem, żeby były czerwone – odparł wielki admirał.

\- Ale te są bardzo ładne i na dodatek niebieskie – bronił się jego podwładny. – Gubernator z pewnością doceni…

„… ten gest”, ostatnie słowa zamarły na ustach przerażonego kapitana.

Róże były niebieskie jak skóra wielkiego admirała. Powinny być czerwone jak jego oczy.

\- Można je przemalować – zasugerował nieśmiało kapitan.

\- Przemalować – powtórzył drwiąco Thrawn. – Tak, proszę to zrobić. A później jeszcze zanurzyć je w ciekłym azocie.

Zdezorientowany kapitan zasalutował i wyszedł z bukietem, aby wykonać niecodzienne polecenie przełożonego.

Thrawn potarł dłonią czoło. Potrzebował teraz innego prezentu dla Pryce. Czegoś niezobowiązującego, a równocześnie unikatowego. Mógł jej dać wino… czerwone. Dlaczego właściwie uparł się, by podarunek koniecznie był w tym kolorze?

Ponieważ poszczególne barwy miały swoje symboliczne znaczenie. Każdy odcień na malarskiej palecie był istotny, wybór jednego koloru miał ważkie konsekwencje dla całości kompozycji.

Chciał dla Pryce róż tak czerwonych jak zbroje strażników Imperatora. Czerwonych jak miecze świetlne Sithów. Czerwień była kolorem zwycięstwa, pasji, władzy.

W czerwonych różach było też coś, czego wielki admirał nie potrafił wysłowić. Wiedział, że gubernator dobrze odczyta jego wiadomość.

***

Kiedy później, tego samego dnia, rozmawiał z gubernator Lothalu, jej holograficzna sylwetka była niebieska. Jak jego skóra, jak te nieszczęsne róże.

\- Admirale, dziękuję za butelkę wina – uśmiechnęła się do niego Pryce. – Jaką okazję świętujemy? Nie mam dzisiaj urodzin, nie słyszałam też o swoim awansie, a pan nie może już wyżej awansować…

\- Dzień kobiet – odrzekł Thrawn. – Nie wierzę, by pani o tym nie pamiętała. Zorganizowała pani przecież paradę, by uczcić ten dzień.

\- Tak, parada z okazji Dnia Kobiet Imperium – westchnęła Pryce. – Masa zachodu i stresu. Kuszenie losu, proszenie się o atak terrorystów. To nie jest odpowiedni sposób świętowania, prawda?

Thrawn spojrzał na nią z troską.

\- Niedługo rozwiążemy problem Rebelii – rzekł. – Wówczas wszystkie uroczystości będą bezpieczne.

\- Z chęcią wypiję za to.

Gubernator odkorkowała butelkę i nalała sobie wina do kieliszka.

\- Żałuję tylko – powiedziała – że nie mogę świętować tego dnia razem z panem.

\- Skoro pani nalega…

Wyciągnął spod biurka bliźniaczą butelkę i napełnił własny kieliszek.

\- Nie ma pan teraz wachty? – mrugnęła do niego znacząco.

\- Mam przerwę – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Pryce skosztowała wina.

\- Bardzo dobre – przyznała. – Nigdy nie wątpiłam w pana gust.

„Czerwień”, myślał Thrawn. Czerwień była kolorem, który idealnie pasował do Arihndy Pryce.

\- Szturmowcy malują dla pani róże – powiedział po pierwszym kieliszku.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że potrafią malować – odparła Pryce, napełniając ponownie swój własny.

\- Jeśli nie potrafią, szybko się nauczą – stwierdził rozbawiony.

\- Jakie róże?

\- Czerwone.

\- Ile tych róż?

\- Całe mnóstwo.

Arihnda parsknęła śmiechem. Dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina rozpaliły rumieńce na jej policzkach.

\- Takie czerwone? – wskazała palcem na jego oczy.

\- Dokładnie takie.

\- Takie piękne – westchnęła.

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Wcześniej były niebieskie – powiedział.

\- Niebieskie? – zdziwiła się, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Róże – przypomniał jej, o czym rozmawiali.

\- Lubię niebieskie – wymamrotała znad trzeciego kieliszka.

Thrawn podparł ręką swoją głowę. Zdziwił się, jak ciepły był jego własny policzek.

\- Niebieskie – powtórzył po niej.

Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Róże tak niebieskie jak oczy Arihndy.

\- Niebieskie – zgodziła się z nim.

Próbowała dotknąć dłonią jego hologramu. Thrawn z trudem opanował chęć odwzajemnienia tego gestu.

Wpatrywał się w obraz Arihndy jak w dzieło sztuki. Była dziełem sztuki, myślał. Niebieskim obrazem. Miał ochotę zarejestrować ich rozmowę i odtwarzać sobie później to nagranie.

\- Chciałabym więcej niebieskiego – przyznała.

Jej kieliszek był pusty.

Thrawn zapragnął dać jej to, o co prosiła.

\- Już niedługo – zapewnił ją.

Jej uśmiech był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Był bezcenny.


End file.
